pripara_fandomfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mayu Live ~Look my reality~
♯ Información general ♯ * Idol: Mayu Bokerdole (& alguien mas~) * Coord: Dreamlike Doll Blue Coord * Cyalume Coord: Doll☆Heroine Cyalume Coord * Canción: Dark Horse/Dollhouse * Colores: ** Mayu - Violeta ** ??? - Rojo ** Ambas - Azul ♯ Antes del live ♯ (Live ubicado después del final de Affection, o sea, en la actualidad.) Mayu: ...Adiós, a todos. ???: *ríe* ♯ Live ♯ *El escenario tiene las luces apagadas, se escucha el sonido de un reloj. Una voz desconocida comienza a rapear* She’s a beast I call her Karma She eat your heart out Like Jeffrey Dahmer Be careful Try not to lead her on Shawty’s heart was on steroids Cause her love was so strong You may fall in love When you meet her If you get the chance you better keep her She sweet as pie, but if you break her heart She turn cold as a freezer That fairy tale ending with a knight in shining armor She can be my Sleeping Beauty I’m gon’ put her in a coma Woo! Damn I think I love her Shawty so bad I’m sprung and I don’t care She got me like a roller coaster Turn the bedroom into a fair Her love is like a drug I was tryna hit it and quit it But lil’mama so dope I messed around and got addicted *Las luces se encienden, apuntando a Mayu, que acaba de aparecer* Places, places, get in your places Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces Everyone thinks that we're perfect Please don't let them look through the curtains Picture, picture, smile for the picture Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister? Everyone thinks that we're perfect Please don't let them look through the curtains D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E I see things that nobody else sees (D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E *Ella se queda quieta, presiona su mano contra su pecho cerca de su corazón, y parece que alguien la empuja hacia adelante.* I see things that nobody else sees) *Una chica de cabello negro largo y ojos rojos aparece desde detrás de Mayu, llevando el Dispair Doll Coord* I knew you were You were gonna come to me And here you are But you better choose carefully *Se voltea hacia Mayu, quien solo la mira detenidamente* ‘Cause I’m capable of anything *se acerca a Mayu* Of anything and everything *Empuja a Mayu a un lado, ella no hace nada para evitarlo. Después, continua bailando y cantando como si Mayu no estuviera* Make me your Aphrodite Make me your one and only But don’t make me your enemy, *vuelve a voltear a ver a Mayu, con resentimiento* your enemy, *sonríe, señalando a Mayu por un momento, después, ignora su presencia de nuevo* your enemy *Mayu baila junto con ella, tras haberse colocado de nuevo en su posición.* So you wanna play with magic Boy, you should know what you're falling for Baby do you dare to do this Cause I’m coming at you like a dark horse Are you ready for, ready for A perfect storm, perfect storm Cause once you’re mine, once you’re mine There’s no going back D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E I see things that nobody else sees (D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E I see things that nobody else sees) Hey girl Mark my words This love will make you levitate Like a bird *Mayu se para delante de ella, observando al público con expresión triste.* *niega con la cabeza dos veces* You're blinded by her jewelry When you turn your back she pulls out a flask And forgets his infidelity *la otra chica empuja a Mayu de nuevo, ella no pierde el equilibrio. Siguen bailando.* It’s in the palm of your hand now baby It’s a yes or no, no maybe So just be sure before you give it up to me Up to me, give it up to me No one never listens, this wallpaper glistens One day they'll see what goes down in the kitchen So you wanna play with magic Boy, you should know what you're falling for Baby do you dare to do this Cause I’m coming at you like a dark horse Picture, picture, smile for the picture Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister? Everyone thinks that we're perfect Please don't let them look through the curtains D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E I see things that nobody else sees (D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E I see things that nobody else sees) *Las luces se apagan de nuevo, el escenario se llena de neblina. La chica de cabello negro aparece al lado de Mayu.* Hey girl (hey girl, hey girl, hey girl, hey girl) *Aunque es ella quien canta, la voz es idéntica a la de Mayu.* Hey girl, open your walls, play with your dolls *Toma a Mayu del mentón por un momento, después la sujeta del cuello como si quisiera ahorcarla. Ella solo la mira con impotencia.* We'll be a perfect family *La suelta. Las luces se encienden y la niebla se disipa, en una explosión de brillos morados y rojos, aparecen sus Cyalume Coords (La otra chica lleva el Mystery Darkness Alternate Cyalume Coord)* So you wanna play with magic *La otra chica hace movimientos con su mano como si estuviera controlando a Mayu a modo de marioneta* Boy, you should know what you're falling for Baby do you dare to do this Cause I’m coming at you like a dark horse Are you ready for, ready for A perfect storm, perfect storm Cause once you’re mine, once you’re mine There’s no going back D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E I see things that nobody else sees (D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E I see things that nobody else sees) ♯ Después del live ♯ Público: ¿Pero quien es ella? ¿Qué esta haciendo ahí? (...) Yukirin: ¿M-mayuyu...? Tsubasa: N-no puede ser... Atsuko: ...El virus... ¿E-es por... el virus? Mikurun: ...Mayuyu... ???: *Voltea a ver a Mayu* ...Fin del juego. Mayu: *Busca entre el público con la mirada, y se encuentra con Silver* ... *Sonríe, y saca su PriTicket; que tiene una esquina manchada de rojo, la mancha se extiende poco a poco* ...A todos... *parte el tomoticket, llorando* ...Gra...cias... *cae al suelo* Público: ¡¿EH?! Mikurun: ¡¿MAYUYU?! *Las chicas corren hasta donde están Mayu y la otra chica, que las observa sonriendo* Silver: ¡¿...?! *Él también, va junto con ellas y mueve a Mayu de los hombros* ¡HEY! ¡DESPIERTA! Mikurun: *Hace lo mismo que Silver* ¡NO ES DIVERTIDO, MAYU, ABRE TUS OJOS! Tsubasa: No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser... *Se cubre la cara con las manos, mientras hecha su cabeza hacia atrás* Yukirin: No... *Escucha a alguien sollozar* ... *voltea* Paruru: ...M-mayu... ¿Mayu... está cansada... verdad...? Ella... ella despertará en un rato... ¿verdad...? *Yukirin la abraza, sin saber qué decirle* Atsuko: *Está hablando con alguien por teléfono* ¡Pero tienes que poder hacer algo! ... ???: *comienza a reír* ...Patéticos... fufu... *ríe más fuerte* Silver: *La fulmina con la mirada* Tú... Mikurun: ...¡¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Mayuyu?! *Abraza a Mayu, mirando enojada a ???* ???: Esa niña estaba condenada desde que la escanearon, no se preocupen por ella. No vale la pena~ *ríe* ¿Yo? ...Llámame Lumiére. Después de todo, es el nombre que esa niña me dió. *sonríe* Y finalmente... Soy libre~ *Se va, riendo* Tsubasa: Lo sabía... Es por... el virus, ¡agh! Atsuko: Hey, hablé con esa persona. Tenemos que llevar a Mayu a su apartamento, ahora mismo. *A Silver* No sé quien seas, ni como te relacionas con Mayu, pero ayúdanos, por favor. Silver: De acuerdo. *Entre él y Mikuru cargan a Mayu, todos se van del escenario, las luces se apagan* Atsushi: ...Sé lo que le dijimos, pero... Hayate: ...No creí que algo así ocurriría... Categoría:Live Categoría:TIC6 Categoría:TICD Categoría:Mayu Live Categoría:CandySweetty